Ceramic matrix composites (CMCs), which include ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix, exhibit a combination of properties that make them promising candidates for industrial applications that demand excellent thermal and mechanical properties along with low weight, such as gas turbine engine components.
CMC component manufacturing typically includes a slurry infiltration step that may entail submerging a porous fiber preform in a slurry formulation to promote infiltration. Slurry infiltration may occur through surfaces of the preform exposed to the slurry formulation. Once infiltration is complete, any excess slurry may be removed from the surfaces by cleaning. Removal of excess slurry from an internal cavity or bore, however, where the slurry formulation may accumulate and cure to a consistency similar to dried clay, can be challenging and time-consuming.